


Regret

by Slow_Insanity



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, He also considers Hollow a boy, Sad Wyrm Man needs a hug., The Pale King is a Good Parent (Hollow Knight), The Pale King knows the Pure Vessel isn't Hollow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slow_Insanity/pseuds/Slow_Insanity
Summary: The King knew he would fail.But He tried anyway.
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & The Pale King
Kudos: 13





	Regret

_ To challenge fate… _

_ To rail against the fall of the Kingdom… _

_ There is no cost too great. Hallownest  _ **_must_ ** _ last eternal. _

…

**The Birth**

As he watched his chil-No, the  _ vessels  _ ascended to the top of the abyss. The Pale King refused to believe that he would fail…

Even when his foresight told him otherwise.

As he saw a vessel climb over the edge and onto the balcony.

It stood still as if waiting for him to give an order.

He knew he had found the one. He beckoned that it should follow him and he walked outside. It took a few more minutes than he would have liked but the pure one eventually followed him out. And the king proceeded to seal the door behind them.

He was silent as he and the vessel made their way to the White Palace.

…

**The Sealing of The Hollow Knight**

The trip to the temple was a silent one.

His dearest Root wished not, or perhaps, could not bear to join him to see the vessel sealed. He looked at him. The vess- _His_ _child_. Under his care had grown, he was taller than the Pale King now, The king had to actually look up to look him in the eye.

He was loyal, virtuous, and of a good heart.

Which made him a terrible vessel. But he was good at hiding it.

Even the Pale King had been convinced for a time.

_ For a time… _

_ Time… _

_ It was what they lacked. It was what they wanted. _

_ So the Pale King mourned. He mourned his child, his kingdom and those great sacrifices, For this was a cost too great. _


End file.
